detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
Manga
The manga was first serialized in the fifth issue of Shonen Sunday in 1994, written and drawn by Gosho Aoyama, and has appeared there since. The first tankoubon was also published by Shogakukan in 1994; it has spanned 86 published volumes and continues today. The manga has been highly popular in Japan; the tankoubon has received multiple first places in bestselling lists. Viz Media publishes Case Closed manga in the United States and Canada while Gollancz published the manga in the United Kingdom using Viz Media's English translation. However, the company stopped after 15 volumes, and now Viz handles UK distribution. Other than the adaption of character names used in the anime version, there is no significant change between the English translations and the Japanese versions. You can also view the below content as Manga Listed By Case, which lists out the individual cases and their Shōnen Sunday release dates as well as Anime adaption release dates. Chapters 'Volume 1-10 - Chapters 001-100' Main article: Volume 1-10 'Volume 11-20 - Chapters 101-200' Main article: Volume 11-20 'Volume 21-30 - Chapters 201-306' Main article: Volume 21-30 'Volume 31-40 - Chapters 307-413' Main article: Volume 31-40 'Volume 41-50 - Chapters 414-521' Main article: Volume 41-50 'Volume 51-60 - Chapters 522-630' Main article: Volume 51-60 'Volume 61-70 - Chapters 631-740' Main article: Volume 61-70 'Volume 71-80 - Chapters 741-850' Main article: Volume 71-80 'Volume 81-90 - Chapters 851-959' Main article: Volume 81-90 'Volume 91-100 - Chapters 960-???' Main article: Volume 91-100 'Chapters not yet included in a Volume ' *'File 971': Another Customer (もう1人のお客さん Mō 1-ri no Okyakusan?) *'File 972': Encounter with Ripples (さざ波の邂逅 Sazanami no Kaigō?) *'File 973': Investigator among Ripples (さざ波の捜査官 Sazanami no Sōsa-kan?) *'File 974': Wizard of the Ripples (さざ波の魔法使い Sazanami no Mahōtsukai?) *'File 975': A True Tokyoite Detective!? (江戸っ子探偵!? Edokko Tantei!??) *'File 976': The Stolen 10,000 Yen Betting Ticket (奪われた万馬券 Ubawareta Manbaken?) *'File 977': Edo Style Deduction Show (江戸前推理ショー Edomae Suiri Shō?) *'File 978': Wakasa-sensei's Home (若狭先生の自宅 Wakasa-sensei no Jitaku?) *'File 979': A White-Handed Woman (白い手の女 Shiroi Te no On'na?) *'File 980': Pure White Feelings (真っ白な気持ち Masshiro na Kimochi?) *'File 981': Killing Time at Café Poirot (喫茶ポアロで暇潰し Kissa Poaro de Himatsubushi?) *'File 982': Meeting at Café Poirot (待ち合わせは喫茶ポアロで Machiawase wa Kissa Poaro de?) *'File 983': Solution of the Mystery at Café Poirot (喫茶ポアロで謎解きを Kissa Poaro de Nazotoki o?) *'File 984': Eri Multiplies (英理、増殖す Eri, Zōshoku su?) *'File 985': Eri Can't Escape (英理、万事休す Eri, Banjikyūsu?) *'File 986': Eri's SOS (英理、SOS Eri, SOS?) *'File 987': Tip-Off (ティップオフ Tippuofu?) *'File 988': Violation (ヴァイオレイション Vaioreishon?) *'File 989': Buzzer Beater (ブザービーター Buzābītā?) *'File 990': Today I Settle the Score (今日こそ決着を Kyō Koso Ketchaku o?) *'File 991': Hands Off! *'File 992': Your Time Has Come Detective Picture Book Main article: Detective Picture Book The Detective Picture Book, fully titled Gosho Aoyama's Detective Picture Book is a special feature in each volume of the Detective Conan manga. Each volume features information on a famous literary or film detective as well as a story recommended by Aoyama. Detective Conan Special Main article: Detective Conan Special Detective Conan Special manga volumes consist of short stories drawn by Gosho Aoyama's assistants. The stories found in the Special volumes hold no bearing on the plot of the main storyline. Magic Kaito Main article: Magic Kaito Magic Kaito is a shōnen manga series by Gosho Aoyama, about a thief named Kaitou Kid. Aoyama stopped work on the manga after three volumes due to the fact that he started Detective Conan, which was an instant hit. Aoyama wrote a few extra chapters for Magic Kaito which were put together and released as a 4th volume in 2007. Yaiba Main article: Yaiba Y∀IBA, also known as Kenyuu Densetsu Yaiba, is the second manga series created by Gosho Aoyama. The story was about a young samurai and his adventures in modern day Japan. There have been numerous references to it in Detective Conan. See also *Anime *Manga Listed By Case *List of differences between the manga and anime References